livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
Polldump
Moved old dump to http://livevn.wikia.com/wiki/Polldumparchive Polls should now be sorted in reverse chronological order. Okay. Let's start over. Story so far: 1 Anon has gotten a briefcase from a stranger hit by a truck. Whatâ€™s inside turned her into a magical girl, which she uses to intervene a robbery at a convenience store. 1 Lily is a rival of sorts. After the bout at the convenience store, she approaches Anon, but Anon walks away with cops. Later she is given a shopping bag with a doll, a manual, and two X-shaped bars. 1 And we now start from the police station, where Anon is asked some questions. You don't think you've seen the inside of a police station before. It's pretty large! And phone rings everywhere. "Have a seat," the cop lady says. "Erm, so, tell me about where you've got the suit." 0 Tell her about what happened fully. 0 I ain't telling shit. 3 Make it quick, I don't have all day. "Hmm, I see. So, that guy just gave it to you? And you just picked up on how to use it? Impressive," she says."But what you have with you... well, it's not quite legal..." 1 "I see." 0 "But it looks good on me! I can clearly handle this!" 5 "So what are you implying?" "Well, technically I'm supposed to charge you with a few things. Using deadly weapon, holding state secret, etc, etc. But," she leans closer to you. "I can make you a deal. Want to hear it?" 1 "Yes." 6 "No." "Very well. Then I have no choice but to take you in for those charges." She stands up. Maybe you can make a case for yourself, though... although you rejected her offer, whatever it was. 1 Stay silent 0 Try to appeal 6 Time to cut loose And it's time for you to split--although keep in mind that they already know who you are, where you live, etc. You can't hide forever, at least not at home anyway. Try your luck anyway? 3 Yes 2 No Fine. LET'S GO ! As the cop lady approaches you, you grab your railgun and knock her off with the stock. Everyone's shocked. "Get her! She's taking off!" But they can't catch your superhuman speed. 0 Head home 3 Head to sewer 0 Head to shopping mall 1 Hide in a storage area. They'll never notice! 0 Head out and try to find somewhere safe Nobody'll expect you to be at the sewer! You can think of a few place to get in it. 9 Manhole in the close proximity 1 Sewer runoff by the river 0 Manhole from other side of town You made it down safely! By... god, it stinks. And you are now covered in sludge. Quick! You need to hide. 2 To left, across the river of sewage 4 To right, no need to cross the stream 2 Straight, hopefully you can hide somewhere in a nook You don't want any more sewage on you; you dash to the right. You hear people climbing down the stairs as you run off. You were just a schoolgirl; why did this happen to you? You start tearing up. 3 Keep going 2 Get out on the first ladder you see 1 Turn left 2 Turn right It's all dark and scary, you thought. You think you have lost them... for now. And you see the light at a corner of the sewer... perhaps you should check it out. 0 And what do you think will happen from here? 0 Will you ever escape the sewer? 0 What will await her at the light? 0 We'll pick up from here next time! 0 mfw I am going out at midnight, for better or worse 5 Bye guys ãªã®ã§ã™ã‹ï¼Ÿ 2 ãªã®ã§ã™ 3 ã‚ã†ã‚ã† 1 ã¯ã†ã‚ã† ã«ã‚ƒã‚“ 2 ãƒãƒ¼ãƒ”ãƒ‹ãƒ¥ã«ã‚ƒ 1 ã§ã‚Œã§ã‚Œã§ã‚Œã¤ã‚“ 2 ã«ã‚ƒã‚“ ã¾ã‚†ã‚Š 0 ãƒ¡ã‚¿ãƒ«ï¼ 0 ã‚²ãƒ«ãƒãƒŠãƒŠ 5 tuturuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Pick ONE. 2 Ranka 0 Sheryl 1 Klan 0 Sheryl's MOM (for those who have read the manga) 0 Ranka's mother 0 Grace 2 BOBBY. SKIP THE NIGHT OF FIRE? 3 yes, oh god no more its too deep for me 6 no, fucking heretics Gartender 4 yes 1 no 4 suggest more anime 4 cardcaptor 3 gartender 0 heartcatch precure 0 jinroh 4 Code geass 4 Something else if tie we are watching 10 hours of night of fire 7 code geass 2 cardcaptor 1 Gartender 0 WAN WAN 0 k-on 7 something else fb 0 nd 0 nd 0 nd Story so far: 0 Anon is taken in to the police station after stopping a robbery. 4 Anon escapes the cops when she refuses to hear the deal from them regarding what's supposedly a classified weapon. 0 She goes down the sewers, where she unexpectedly sees a light around the corner. 1 She walks toward the light, smeared in sewage, to check it out... gfhfnfg 1 fgnfg 0 fgnf 0 sfds ascasc 0 bad 0 ad 0 a VN tonight? 3 Yes 1 No You log into Synchtube. "Who's writing the VN?" Fucking hell. 1 Vote for DJZebro 5 Vote for Khaaan "LOl why u no vote for DJNegro?" Outlaw spouts. Meh, whatever, it's not like you wanted to save Julianne anyways. Khaaaan's taking too long 5 "KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!" 1 "...." You really want me to VN? Fine. What'll it be? 5 Continue with being a magical little girl 2 A different route from something previously done--say, the thermonuclear war? 1 Something entirely new So, what happened so far: 2 Anon, a schoolgirl transformed through the magic of SCIENCE, went to the police station after stopping a robbery 0 In the meanwhile, Lily is given a strange set of items from a man after the convenience store incident. 0 Anon escapes the police station after being uncooperative with the cop lady, forcing them to take her in. 0 Now, she's on the run... in the sewer. 1 She now sees a light at what seems to be the end of the sewer... You get close to the light's source. It appears that it wasn't the end of the tunnel, but instead, it leads to a bright room, beyond a large oscillating fan. 7 Run through the fan. You're the fucking magical girl. 2 Blast the fan and march into the room 0 There's got to be a door somewhere around the tunnel. 1 It's a trap! Try another route. Remember the manual? It said you can move at 10 times the speed of normal human, not like Flash. One of the blades hit your side--you barely make it through with a cracked armor. You're hurt. 2 Scream and roll around, SHIT HURTS LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER. 4 You are alive enough to look around you. Do it. 2 Can you move? Get up and check up on yourself. Category:Polldump